Full Score!
by piongpiong
Summary: Hino - 1, Tsukimori - 0. Who will win?


Disclaimer: I own La Corda d'Oro in my dreams…

Tsukimori frowned down at his math. The margin of his book was covered with doodlings of Hino's name. _How did that get there? I don't even remember writing anything down… Oh. So this is what people do when they lose focus. _He started erasing her name and earned a few surprised looks from his classmates. _The_ Len Tsukimori, who was known as the Ice Prince, was looking as flustered as someone whose crush had just been discovered.

His neighbor leaned delicately across to sneak a peek at his book but Tsukimori slammed it closed before he could. The teacher looked up, surprised at the sudden noise. She gave Tsukimori an icy look before returning to her test papers. Laughter rippled across the class but it was cut off when Tsukimori glared at them.

Hino woke up when her elbow slipped off the table. She had been _almost_ in dreamland with her head propped up by her hand but no, her elbow _had_ to slip off the table and cause such a loud bang. She grumbled to herself as she headed to Class 2-A, Music Department. _Why must sensei take advantage of me again? Sheesh. After all, she teaches the subject I hate the most so it's not surprising that I fall asleep. Which class did she want me to take these things to again? _Peering at the name of the paper on top, her mouth fell open. _No way! Tsukimori-kun got 100 marks for his test? Why does Kami-sama hate me so much... That's not fair! I got 57 for that same test! Grrr… _

Hino marched off to the Music block, her face a bright red as she prayed for Tsukimori-kun to _not_ be in his class but off somewhere practicing his violin. But luck was, as usual, not on her side. Walking towards her was Tsukimori-kun, carrying a pile of papers.

"Hino."

"Eeh, Tsukimori-kun! Where are you going?"

"General Department, Class 2-2. In other words, I'm going to your class. You have a total of 57 marks for your test."

Hino's mouth fell open.

"H-how did you know?!"

Tsukimori looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm holding your exam papers here. If you're thinking that I was stalking you, you're wrong."

Hino sniggered when she thought of the reason he was taking the papers to her class. Tsukimori looked at her curiously and opened his mouth before closing it again.

"Heheheh…Tsukimori-kun made a disturbance in class, right? That's why he's stuck delivering the papers to my class."

Tsukimori's face turned red as he remembered just exactly _what_ he had ben doing when he caused a disturbance. He turned his head away and started to walk off. _Damn. She guessed it. But I wonder what she would do if she knew it was her that got me stuck in this mess. _

"Tsukimori-kun! Don't run away! Come baaack!" _Oh, no no no! He's walking away! Was I a bit rude to him? Is that why he's ending the conversation? I just wanted to talk to him about something other than music! Is that so wrong? Curse my life…._

Tsukimori paused without looking back. _Well, here goes. If I get rejected, it's only to be expected. _

"Hino. Do you want to know what I was doing to cause a disturbance?"

Hino's mouth dropped open. Tsukimori was being unexpectedly open today.

"Um, okay, I guess."

"I was doodling in math class and I noticed that I'd written someone's name over and over again on my book. So I began erasing it and my classmates tried to look at what I was erasing. To prevent that name from being seen, I slammed the book closed and well, interrupted the lesson. That's why I'm here."

Hino looked up at him. Her heart had given a brief flutter of hope at the possibility that it was _her_ name that he had written in his book but she quickly dismissed the idea, thinking that it was a 1% chance that he liked her out of all the pretty music students.

Tsukimori noticed her expression going from hopeful to sad. A question was on the tip of his tongue before he swallowed it at the fear of being nosy.

"T-tsukimori-kun, sorry if I'm being nosy but whose name did you write in your book?"

Tsukimori turned the colour of Hino's hair before mumbling something.

Hino turned red. _Am I just imagining it or did Tsukimori-kun just say 'you'? _

"Uhm, Tsukimori-kun? Did you just say 'you'?"

Tsukimori cursed under his breath. Why didn't Hino have sharp ears? Why did she have to be so dense? Why did she have to be so cute? Wait…he _didn't_ just think that. Oh no he didn't.

Hino watched as Tsukimori's face changed into a couple of interesting colours and as he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, she giggled. The giggles soon turned into full-blown laughing. The papers flew everywhere as she laughed and laughed. Tsukimori glared at her, his face still red.

"T-t-tsukimori-kun! You look so embarrassed and…and…and it just looks so, well, _different_ on you!"

_This is the first time I've actually been so embarrassed…and embarrassed by a girl, no less! _Tsukimori grunted and pulled Hino up.

"Just shut up, Hino. It's not that funny."

Hino looked up and smiled. Suddenly, she gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared. Tsukimori just stood there with a dazed look on his face and a hand on the place where she had kissed him, getting several amused looks from other students who were passing by. Suddenly, he grinned. Hino wasn't getting away with that. There was still after school during which he would get Hino back for what she did…

Bending down, he picked up his test paper with the full score. _I'll make sure I'll get a full score on Operation: Capture and Defeat Hino Kahoko too…After all, she already has 1 mark…I'll have to catch up._

The next day, Hino was seen wearing a dazed look and a hand cupping her mouth. Tsukimori's score was probably quite high by now…

Hey guys! So, I've been wondering…would you like to have a series of oneshots with Kaho-chan paired with all the guys in different settings? Just review and tell me; Kaho with _ (guy's name) and in a setting. I'll dedicate the oneshot to the first one that reviews with that particular guy's name, kay? ^-^


End file.
